Rumplestiltskin 4
Main Characters *'''Lance Taylor''' *'''Maxine Crayton''' *'''Carson Monroe''' *'''Lilly Mason''' *'''Keith Vasey''' *'''Yazmin McDonald''' *'''Terrence Brodmir''' *'''Hannah Walsh''' *'''Lambert "Butch" Hartigan''' *'''Brian Edwards''' Major Characters *'''Rachel Crayton''' *'''Warren Vasey''' *'''Marion Vasey''' *'''Randall DeSantos''' *'''Mindy Edwards''' *'''Anton Blake''' *'''Caitlin Blake''' *'''Mai D'Angelo''' *'''Liam Sullivan''' *'''Kenneth MacArthur''' *'''Jake Hughes''' *'''Paul Townsend''' *'''Harold Fenwick''' *'''Lucy Lancaster''' *'''Montgomery Jacobs''' Supporting *'''Dave "Dirty Dave" Monroe''' *'''Marcus Blake''' *'''Lynne Blake''' *'''Madison Blake''' ''(reappears)'' *'''Bill Davison''' ''(reappears)'' *'''Steve Taylor''' ''(reappears)'' *'''Anthony Lawson''' *'''Harriet Marks''' *'''Jodie Warner''' *'''Marie Princeton''' *'''Laura Charlesworth''' *'''Courtney Keller''' *'''Cara Keller''' Issues Volume 01: Summer Holiday '''Prologue''' Bill POV Bill is singing along to Cliff Richard's "Summer Holiday" as he drives a minbus full of care kids onto the caravan site. On the bus are Anthony Lawson, Harriet Marks, Maxine Crayton, Rachel Crayton, Jake Hughes, Lilly Mason and Butch Hartigan (smuggled onboard by Lilly under a coat, found halfway through the journey). Maxine, Lilly and Butch joke around with Bill at the front of the bus, to Lawson's annoyance; but Harriet tells him to lighten up. The pair start to argue, but Harriet stops suddenly, getting out of her seat and staring out the back window. As Bill looks in his wing mirror and sees walkers tearing people apart, a car smashes into the side of the bus. He hears a scream and reaches out in vain as Harriet smashes through the windscreen and under the bus. The bus stops, everyone is screaming and shouting, and Cliff Richard is still playing ominously in the background. '''Issue 01''' Lance POV Lance is dreaming of the night his parents were murdered, and wakes as he hears a loud crash outside. He wakes Carson who's in the top bunk and tells him to put his boots on, and they leave to see Lance's uncle Steve and Carson's dad Dave putting their jackets on in the living area of the caravan. The four head outside and see smoke on the other side of the private caravans. They run over and see Bill's minibus, toppled on it's side with Harriet's battered corpse lying in front. A man using a branch as a staff is helping Bill out of the bus, while a little girl waits outside with several others (Lilly, Maxine, Butch, Jake, Rachel and Lawson; all in various stages of confusion). Dave calls out and asks what happened, and the man calls back that a car slammed into the side of the bus and sent it flying down a bank. Bill tries to speak, and the man tells him not to talk because it'll help him get his breath back. Bill tells the man that he doesn't understand, and mumbles about "those things". Dave interrupts, asking Bill what on earth he's on about; to which Bill points behind them and starts to stammer. Lance turns to see Harriet's corpse rising to it's feet. Yaz POV Yaz and her friends (Courtney, Cara, Marie and Laura) are drinking in their tent and talking about celebrities that they fancy. They can hear shouting and a few screams outside but ignore it, blaming the sound on a fight in the clubhouse. They keep talking until Yaz hears something, a man's voice shouting for help. She goes outside to see a large terrified man followed by a steel-faced young woman and two crying teenagers; and tells the others to "get out here". Yaz tells the man that she's in the army, and asks what's happening. He tells her that "some nutter" ripped his wife apart, and then points to a walker lumbering behind them; at which point he goes on to say that when he punched the "nutter", it did nothing but bite his fist over and over, it didn't try to defend itself and the punches didn't faze it. Yaz grabs a spare tent-pole and approaches the walkers, also mistaking him for a man. She asks him what the fuck he thinks he's doing, and Cara pushes ahead of her, getting in the walker's face. Before Yaz can react, the walker tears into Cara's throat. Keith POV Keith is watching the news in disbelief from the living area of his caravan, accompanied by his mother Marion and her partner Harold. The footage is of walkers devouring people and slowly overruning the city of London. Keith says that they've seen enough, turns the tv off, and tells the others that he's going to get his father. Harold and Marion ask why he'd want to save Warren, and Keith says that even though Warren is a bastard, he's still his dad. Harold tries to reply but they're cut off by a woman's scream from outside. Keith runs out to see a young woman backing away from a snarling walker, and grabs a broom from next to his caravan door. As he runs over, the woman falls to the ground, and her wig falls away. Keith stops the walker and manages to push it back by hitting it with the broom, but he can't get through the skull. He hears a voice tell him to watch out, and he moves out of the way just in time for a man to take the walker's head off by smashing it with a large propane cylinder. The man thanks Keith, and then asks the woman if she's alright. She says that she's fine, he helps her up, and she too thanks Keith for helping her. Harold comments that now they're out in the open, they'd might as well go and get Warren. The man, having introduced himself as Liam, offers to help them as soon as the woman, Mai, is inside. However she insists on coming with them, saying that she isn't as frail as he thinks. Liam sighs, and tells Keith to lead the way. '''Issue 02''' Yaz POV Yaz falls backward as the walker kills Cara, and the man from earlier ushers his family into Yaz's tent; Laura and Marie going with them. The walker looms over Yaz but is charged by Courtney, who stabs it through the gut with a second tentpole. The pole goes through to the other side of the walker, Courtney carrying on and flying straight into it. Before she can move, the walker bites her arm. Yaz staggers to her feet, grabs her own tentpole, and hits the walker over the head with it. However Courtney falls to the ground with the walker, and it takes a chunk out of her neck. Yaz stabs the walker through the eye and kills it, and after a tearful apology, puts Courtney out of her misery in the same way. She turns to call for the others, but comes face-to-face with a reanimated Cara. Before Yaz can arm herself, the man from earlier puts Cara down. He calls for the others and says it's alright to come out, and then apologises for bringing the walker this way; saying he didn't realise what it could do. He guesses that anyone who dies becomes one of them, and Yaz concurs. Yaz asks his name, and he introduces himself as Marcus Blake. She asks about the others, and he introduces his three children: Madison, Anton and Caitlin. Yaz in turn introduces herself, Marie and Laura. Marcus asks what they should do, and Yaz points out smoke from near the static caravan plots (from the bus crash). She says that they should follow it, because where there's fire there's usually people. Keith POV Keith opens the door of Warren's caravan to find a strange man sitting on the sofa, and Warren nowhere in sight. The man introduces himself as Kenneth, but Keith says that he doesn't care, and asks where Warren is. Before Kenneth can reply, a shout comes from one of the other rooms in the caravan, and on cue Warren waddles out of the bathroom. He asks Keith what the fuss is all about, and Keith tells him what's happening. Warren blames it on communists, then muslims, and finally settles on it being God's punishment for gay marriage. Keith reminds Warren that he's gay, and Warren tries to say that Keith isn't a "proper bender"; to which Liam replies that no one cares. Warren loses his temper with Liam and says that "coons should know their place", and is promptly slapped by Mai. Warren says that "the same goes for you squinty fuckers too", at which point she punches him instead. In the background, Harold mutters that it's like a "reverse Punch and Judy", and asks if anyone has a camcorder so he can relive the experience of Warren being punched. Warren and Harold start to argue, but Keith says they have worse things to worry about. He points out the smoke from the bus, and two women (Yaz and Laura) running towards it; also mentioning the people he saw earlier heading in the same direction. He says that there might be others near the smoke, and says they'd better get moving. Warren refuses to leave, and Mai asks if he wants another punch. He gets to his feet, and mutters "alright, let me get my coat...bleedin' impatient chink, rushing everyone..." '''(one more POV)'''